Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to devices for measuring height of a child; and more particularly, to a modular growth chart assembly being reconfigurable using picture frame and decorative modules configured to attach with the growth chart for varying a theme of the growth chart over a period of time to match the interest of a user.
Description of the Related Art
In many families, parents measure the heights of their children by making marks on walls or in doorways. Such markings often not only are aesthetically displeasing, but may also cause damages to the home. In addition, such markings are also lost when the walls are painted over, or when the families move. There are currently available a number of child height measurement boards that remain aesthetically displeasing, or lack interesting features.
Moreover, the currently available child height measurement boards, or “growth charts”, provide only a single function for measuring. Thus, there is a present need and desire for devices for measuring height of a child that are aesthetically pleasing, have multiple functional purposes, and also can be moved and reconfigured with the child.